


Encouragement

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovey-dovey moment....or as lovey-dovey as Sandor and Arya can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif I saw on tumblr. It's pretty much a couple pictured seated together and one of them is talking about something (if her hand gestures are anything to go by) and the other woman doesn't talk but she only asks for her SO's attention by bumping her head against the other's shoulder and the woman talking just rubs her chin and strokes her hair without stopping in her convo.
> 
> I thought it was insanely cute and suddenly pictured Sandor doing the same to Arya who was busy doing something else.

 

Arya heard Sandor's heavy footsteps as she wrote and smiled slightly when he dragged a chair over to her desk. The moment he sat down, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder; silently asking for attention.  
  
Without stopping in her writing, she rubbed his chin and cheeks gently, earning loud rumbling purrs from her affectionate mate. He continued to butt his head softly against her hand and shoulder, too lost in the pleasure of the pleasant touch until she put down her quill.    
     
 Grasping his chin, Arya leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips in greeting. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"Bed wasn't warm," He replied lowly, his arms tightened around her. "I woke up and you were gone."   
  
Arya hummed as she rubbed his chin apologetically. "Well, I'm done now. What do you want to do?"   
  
A sly smile made its way on Sandor’s lips as he leaned into her hand, demanding her touch though he remained stubbornly quiet. It took several more minutes and a brush of her fingertips over the claiming mark on his shoulder for her omega to finally meet her eyes but when he did, Arya could see the plain desire in those grey depths.

 “Why are you afraid to ask?” She murmured.

“What if you say no- _mmph_!"

 **  
** Sandor’s mind promptly blanked as Arya surged forward and effectively devoured his question away. For a few moments, the only things the man _could_ think of was how his alpha’s lips felt against his own, how her teeth nipped teasingly and how her tongue mimed another favourite appendage of his; thrusting and plundering so thoroughly.

When Arya finally moved back, she was pleased to see that her mate was panting heavily just as much as she was. “I think you should know by now that saying no to you is a very rare thing.”

Sandor didn’t reply, only surging to his feet suddenly while pulling a willing Arya up with him. “Bed. Now.”

“What, no please?”

“Fuck you.”

A well-placed pinch to her omega’s arse had him lurch forward with a curse but Arya smirked; cutting him off as she began to tease her responsive mate. So much so, that by the time she had him pinned to their bed, Sandor remained pliant and eager as he stared up at her.

 **  
** “No, darling,” Arya chuckled warmly, caressing her mate’s burnt face, “I’d rather fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -Arya's study is connected to their rooms so no, they did not stumble through a couple of hallways liplocked and grinding haha.  
> -I love writing these kind of random moments between Arya and Sandor :3
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Just wanted to apologise to those waiting for updates to my other fics especially since I had said that I was going to update like last week and I didn't. :x I'm sooooooo sorry for being an asshole but I've just been experiencing writer's block really badly (accompanied by life's other craptastic series of events) so hopefullly since I've written something & posted it up, it will rejuvenate my brain. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! You are all amazing!! ^_^


End file.
